Navi's bright idea
by Riverjem
Summary: Why don't you just jump off that really high ledge? self explanatory, really. one shot. please read and review.


Link dashed into the center of the Deku tree, spinning his head from side to side to keep an eye on the deku babas that rimmed the room. He retreated once again to the center of the room, away from the snipping mouths of the writhing plants. It was then that he noticed a sudden spring to his step and he looked down in horror to see that he had stepped onto a large web that carpeted part of the floor, its luminous white threads sticking slightly to his boots as he stepped. It was then that Navi suddenly appeared by his side, her wings fluttering about wildly as she danced above Link's head and surveyed the web.

"Look!" she said and dropped down to his feet and hovered just above the web. "You can see right down to the bottom!" She danced about for a moment and then returned to Link's eye level before continuing. "Maybe if you can start off high enough you would be able to break through." She flittered about in a joyous manner at the idea of her brilliant thoughts, her wings beating lightly at the air as she bounced up and down. "Come on, I see a ledge up there!" she said and tilted upwards to a small overhanging a good fifty feet above, and with that she disappeared into the folds of Link's hat.

Link surveyed the consequences of doing so for a moment before he dashed to the ladder to his left and dodged between the snaring bites of the babas. He then threw himself up the vines that came a short while up the ramp and turned to the column of webs that blocked his way to a clear jump down. After a short pause he looked over and saw a small gap in the webbing and ran for it, preparing to spring off the ledge and into the web. But just as he reached the clearing point, a large spider-like creature descended upon him, knocking him backwards with amazing force.

Knocked out of breath for a moment, Link stared dazed at the green ceiling for a moment as Navi appeared before him, swirling about as if there were two of her dancing in his vision. "Oh Link, look! A skullatulla is blocking the way!" she exclaimed, again bobbing up and down like a crazy orb with wings. "Didn't you see it? It was all big and creepy just sitting there, I assumed you knew it was there!"

Link rolled over and faced the dangling shape that barred his way down and drew out his sword. With a few quick slashes it fell to the ground with a muffled _thud_ and it quickly recovered and climbed its web and retreated to the opposite end, clicking its jaws as it went. Link cautiously down the ledge to the web on the bottom, calculating the chances of falling flat and hurting himself. He looked over at Navi who began to make figure eights in the air above him as she waited for her brilliant plan to be executed. "Well?" she said when he hesitated on the edge. "What are you waiting for? It's perfectly safe!" she added when he looked down once more with a grim smile on his face.

He gave one final glance at Navi (who was by now ringing and her wings drumming with excitement) and walked back to the wall and tuned on his heel. He gave a quick jump start and sprinted for the ledge. He leaped off with everything he could muster and looked down to the quickly approaching floor. His stomach gave a lurch as his legs struck the web with great force and his knees buckled at the sudden impact. The web strained under the pressure and then snapped, sending Link plummeting another hundred or so feet to the room below. He gave out a small cry as he hit the water, the ice cold liquid filling his lungs as he gasped when he went under and the slap of his body against the fluid making his skin sting.

Link surfaced, coughing and spluttering but breathing, and swam to the small island of stone and bent over double, gasping. "Yesss!" he heard Navi's voice call from above. "Ha, I told you it was perfectly safe! But did you believe me? Ha! Now, don't you think that was very clever of me?" she giggled as she floated down with ease to the still dripping Link. "Hey, why are you all wet?"

Link simply stripped his hat and wrung it of all the moisture he could and continued defiantly onwards. "Hey… hey! Where are you going?" she said as he left her behind and she quickly caught up with him, bobbing up and down excitedly. "But don't you think that that was pure genius?"


End file.
